


Two Men, A Baby and Some Pirates (The Fatherhood Mix)

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Babysitting, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong and Yunho play Big Gay Daddies for a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Men, A Baby and Some Pirates (The Fatherhood Mix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Men, A Baby and Some Pirates](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/48590) by halcyon_morn. 



> Rana betaed.

Jaejoong knows this is maybe not the best idea he's ever had. But then Haneul-noona showed him a picture of Miyoung - Isn't she cute? And she's so good. And it's so, so nice of you to do this for us on your day off, Jaejoong-ah - and he was hopelessly lost. Those huge eyes and cute smile made him open his mouth and agree before he even knew what he was really doing. Which, really, makes it not his fault at all.

Okay, maybe Yunho _will_ be mad when Jaejoong turns up with baby in tow, but she's so cute. There's no way Yunho won't melt like an icecube in front of the fire. Not if he's faced with Miyoung's biggest, most hopeful eyes. Jaejoong'll even throw in a side of his own puppy eyes, if it'll help. Maybe a hopeful smile or two, Yunho's always weak for those.

And he's right. Yunho tries to resist - Jaejoong can see the effort in the way his forehead crinkles, the way he tries to sound stern and just ends up at terminally put-upon. Jaejoong sits down carefully next to Yunho and thinks hard at Miyoung: _Be cute. Cuter. Be the adorablest baby ever._. Then he pats himself on the back for his telepathy skills as Miyoung curls her fingers around Yunho's pinky and smiles, and Yunho goes all gooey-eyed in response. The capitulation's obvious even before Yunho sighs and smiles and says, "Ok, Big Gay Daddies it is."

Jaejoong grins and glomps Yunho as best he can without dropping Miyoung even before the words are completely out. "You won't regret this, I promise," he says sincerely into Yunho's neck, while Miyoung makes happy baby noises between them. "It's going to be awesome."

Approximately three hours later, Jaejoong's deciding that what's awesome is how awesomely _bad_ he is at this parenting thing. Sure, he can play with Miyoung and read to her and make her giggle when he tickles her, but he's not got a clue how to do the actual, useful daddy things like feed her or change her diaper or figure out what she needs to make her stop crying. All he can do is stare at the way she's whimpering like her heart is broken and rush to get her to Yunho, who always seems to know what to do.

"You're so good at this," Jaejoong says, as Yunho tests the temperature of Miyoung's bottle against his wrist before he offers it to her. "I didn't know you knew all this."

Yunho smiles back, tired but warm. "I'm a man of mystery," he says, and leans into Jaejoong's side as Miyoung waves a tiny fist in approval. Jaejoong smiles back and slides an arm around Yunho's waist, because he might be hopeless with babies, but at least he's got an idea of what Yunho needs to make him feel better.

Jaejoong's perhaps feeling a little guilty by the time Miyoung's bedtime comes around. Maybe that's why he volunteers to put her down for the night, even though what he really wants is Yunho to hold his hand in case of further crying episodes that are going to confuse him even more. Like the very thought is her cue, Miyoung stares up at him as he puts her down in the crib, then wails, a heartbreaking sound that makes Jaejoong kind of want to run away screaming 'I didn't do it!'. Yunho's voice calling down the corridor, "I am not fixing anything else tonight!" just makes Jaejoong entertain the thought a little more seriously as Miyoung cries harder.

Then inspiration strikes. Or desperation. Definitely one of the two. Jaejoong takes a moment to think as Miyoung's wails reach a higher pitch than he thought possible, then curls his hands around the rail of the crib and starts to sing, a soft, sweet lullaby that was sung over his cradle the way it's been sung over cradles for generations, one Miyoung's mother probably sings to her, when she has the time. Miyoung's crying falters and fades, but Jaejoong keeps singing even after her eyes close and her breathing settles into the steady rhythm of sleep, letting the song wind slow and warm to its end. He lets the last note die away before he opens his eyes and leans down to kiss Miyoung's forehead softly, feeling suddenly reluctant to give her back to her mother tomorrow, and strokes a fingertip against her cheek before he straightens up again and turns away at last. He jumps in surprise as he catches sight of Yunho leaning against the doorframe, expression soft and open in a way Jaejoong hadn't really expected.

He walks over, mouth opening to say something, but in the end he decides actions speak louder than words and hooks his arms around Yunho's neck, leaning up to kiss him light and chaste. "Thank you," he whispers afterwards, curling into Yunho.

Yunho mumbles something faintly grumpy in response, but Yunho's arms are warm around his waist and Yunho's mouth is also pressing gentle kisses into his hair, and Jaejoong decides that he's probably safe ignoring the grumpiness. Still, Yunho deserves proper thanks for putting up with everything today, more than just a hug, so Jaejoong untangles them after a long moment. He takes Yunho's hand to lace their fingers and lead them back into the living room, where he gets to work on pressing out the knots in Yunho's shoulders that he knows a little too well for his own peace of mind.

Then Yunho says, out of the blue, "I think you're going to be a great dad, Jae," which startles Jaejoong badly enough that he says the first and only thing that comes to his mind, which is, "As long as you're there with me." Yunho's reaction makes him more than happy to have said it, though, the way Yunho clutches at his hands and his breath goes slightly unsteady more than enough indication of how moved Yunho is even without a glimpse of his face. Jaejoong gives him a moment, then leans in to brush a kiss to Yunho's earlobe, finding a smile on his face as he murmurs an invitation for Yunho to take the rest of his reward.


End file.
